


The Moon, The Sun, and The Cherry Blossom

by KeiKeiYuki18



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ancient China, Concubine AU, Drama, F/M, Female Iruka, Female Naruto, Harems, Obsessive Behavior, Onesided SasuSaku, Pinning Sasuke, Possessive Behavior, Romance, female Deidara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKeiYuki18/pseuds/KeiKeiYuki18
Summary: This is the story of the Moon who chased after the Sun. Of the Cherry Blossom who fell in love with the Moon, and of the Sun, who selflessly gave up her freedom to provide a better life for her mother. A story of a love-triangle that survived until the end of time, but does this story end in a tragedy or in a happily ever after?





	1. The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Okay so while watching some historical c-dramas, this idea suddenly came to me. This story will have an ancient chine storyline vibe as I just love c-dramas. For their beautiful costumes, lavish setting, and even the drama that happen in the palace, especially in the harem. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my new story! :)
> 
> A/N: Naruko won't be the only genderbend character in this story. There will at least be two or three more. Should I keep it rated T or move it up to rated M?
> 
> Beta By: Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 

 

**Chapter One**

 

" **The Sun"**

 

The Mangekyō Empire was a massive country known throughout the world for its richness, military strength, and extraordinary leadership. Its streets were lively as children ran and played, parents watching fondly over them. Young maidens, both of non-noble lineage and those of noble birth, could be seen buying beauty products; meanwhile, young men could be seen doing a variety of things from trying to impress whatever girl that caught their attention, to arm wrestling and even gambling.

 

Adult men were chatting loudly and laughing as they drowned themselves in expensive wine and booze. Mothers were seen in close-knitted groups, gossiping about the latest news, which came from the palace. This specific piece of news told of how Prince Sasuke's eighteenth birthday celebration would be approaching soon, meaning many wealthy and noble girls would be escorted to the palace with their relatives in hopes of catching the prince's attention.

 

"I've heard at the age of sixteen that the prince gained total control of the army, a feat that none other has ever accomplished. Many remarks about his graceful yet merciless battle technique. And many have marveled at how his looks have made foreign princesses from all around the world fall at his feet and beg for his hand in marriage," gossipped one of the ladies, ignoring the food that was brought to the table by a short blonde girl.

 

"What I'd give if my daughter could catch such a man's attention. She would be rich, pampered, and married to a beautifully handsome man. Something which every mother hopes for their daughter!" wistfully sighed another woman, not even paying attention when the blonde waitress sat down a cup of tea in front of her.

 

The blonde, after hearing that last remark, inwardly snorted. ' _Not all mothers are as single-minded as you are.'_  She kept her words to herself, making her way back to the kitchen.

 

"Hey, Ayame-nee, is the next order ready?" the blonde asked the brown-haired chef, whose father owned the restaurant, Ichiraku. It wasn't as popular as some of the more upscale and expensive restaurants that only catered to the rich, seeing as how Ichiraku served customers of all backgrounds.

 

"It's right there on the table, Naru-chan! Give me about twenty minutes and the next order should be ready!" Beads of sweat could be seen on the female's forehead, standing in the hot kitchen in front of a hot stove, constantly cooking up food to serve.

 

"After this next order, I'll take over cooking, and you can do the serving." After seeing how tired the woman was, Naruko offered to take her place in the kitchen which the brunette was happy to receive such help. Especially, since all of the duties of the restaurant had temporarily fallen onto her shoulders, until her father overcame his sickness and returned to duty.

 

Turning back, Naruko stared at a group of giggling rich girls, wearing expensive dresses and accessories, discussing Prince Sasuke, such as the rumors about his breathtaking looks, his fearless and merciless strength, and of how they wished to catch his attention at his upcoming eighteenth birthday celebration. Naruko had a hard time believing, that once upon a time, she was a girl who had the same status as these spoiled princesses who probably never worked for anything in their lives.

 

Naruko's mother came from a noble clan, though after a great war, many died and the clan later lost power, only left with a noble title. Sometime later in life, her mother met and married her father, who served in the imperial army, a man who was recognized for his intelligence and strength. This allowed him to be appointed to a powerful rank and become known as the army's tactician, which without his guidance would've lost some of the battles they had engaged in, in the past.

 

For a short amount of time, the family of three enjoyed a life of wealth, happiness, and fame; there was not one person in the kingdom who didn't know of her father's name and achievements. Though, Naruko didn't care much for the wealth and fame, only for the happy times she spent with her father. Naruko even once heard from her mother that when she was a child, she spent some time in the palace, though the blonde remembered none of this and could only vaguely recall a raven-haired boy holding a bright red ball.

 

Even though she could barely recall that little boy, she could vividly remember the memories of her father. His bright smile, his kindness, and his words of wisdom, never forgetting the hugs he used to give her and how his large hands used to ruffle the blonde locks that she inherited from him, the same went for her blue eyes.

 

Naruko would never forget the day when both she and her mother found out that during the Sound Country's attempted invasion of the Mangekyō Empire, her father somehow lost his life during the battle. Naruko would never forget the tears her mother shed, fainting soon after as she had to be taken away. At the age of five, a little girl had to find out that the father she loved wouldn't be coming home again and cried at the unfairness of the world.

 

Since then her mother took up the mantle of providing for both of them. Currently, she worked as a seamstress, where she had to dye and embroider designs on the delicate pieces of fabric most of the day, only to come home tired and exhausted. Seeing her mother in such a state prompted Naruko to go out and look for a job in order to help lessen the burden on her mother.

 

When her mother found out what she had done, the woman was clearly not happy with her daughter. "Naru-chan, it is a parent's duty to provide a stable life for their children. I want you to enjoy being a child while you still can, because someday I won't be there to watch over you and scold you," she said to her, but like mother like daughter, Naruko was stubborn and somehow talked her mother into letting her keep the job she got, working as a part-time chef and server at Ichiraku restaurant.

 

By the time Naruko got off work, the sun was still high in the sky; the streets were as lively as ever. Though, as she was making her way home, she caught sight of a rich, arrogant jerk forcing themselves on a girl who looked around her age. Without hesitation, the blonde rolled up the sleeves of her plain colored gown and marched her way over to the two.

 

"Stop playing so hard to get. I'm just trying to ask you out for drinks." The boy was quite attractive, though his pushiness and arrogant attitude ruined his looks as he gripped the pinkette's wrist forcefully. Placing his head a little too close to hers, just when the pinkette began to struggle, she found that hand wrenched away from her wrist. Emerald eyes widened as short strands of bright blonde hair blew in the wind, concerned blue eyes looking back at her.

 

"Are you okay?" Naruko's eyes met with a pretty girl, who was about inch taller than her; long soft pink tresses ran down her back. Her large eyes sparked like emerald jewels, and the gown she wore was pure like snow only to fade into a soft shade of pink, long wide sleeves touching the ground, as well as wearing stylish accessories in her hair. In her hand, she held a white paper bamboo umbrella that depicted sakura petals, shielding her delicate peach skin from the sun. One glance at the girl told Naruko that she came from a wealthy background, reminding the blonde of a cherry blossom princess.

 

"I'm okay. It's this guy here who can't seem to take no for an answer." The pinkette sounded annoyed, and honestly, Naruko couldn't blame her. Turning back to the boy who was glaring at her, she narrowed her eyes at him.

 

"Oi, if a girl says beat it than scram. Don't try to force yourself onto an innocent girl." Hearing such a low-born and commoner girl reprimand him in public, the boy grew angry.

 

"Commoners should learn to mind their own business! No one asked you to interfere! So scram, fox-face," sneered the boy. When Naruko was a child, she used to feel saddened and self-conscious whenever people teased her about the whisker birthmarks she had on her cheeks. But after some time she just learned to deal with the taunts and teasing, not letting them get to her.

 

"Is that the best you can come up with, you arrogant prick!? Shamelessly hitting on one girl and saying insults to another. Just what kind of man are you?" By now a small gathering of people had begun to surround the group of three, something which the young noble lord paid attention to.

 

"I am a noble, son of a duke! Who are you to get in my way?! If you know better, you'll scram this instant or face punishment from me." This rich arrogant asshole really started to get on Naruko's nerves, so when she saw that the prick had raised his hand, ready to slap her, she kneed him in the groin and slapped his face, leaving a bright red bruise behind.

 

"Man, you're annoying." Naruko dusted off her hands while the young lord sat on the ground, knees drawn up, a handprint on his face as the people who witnessed the spectacle pointed and laughed at him. Seeing that her job was finished, Naruko grinned, giving herself a mental pat on the back, and began to leave when she heard the girl she rescued called out to her.

 

"Wait just a second. I must say thank-you for your help. Can I get my savior's name?" the pinkette asked Naruko, who grinned, telling the girl her name.

 

"It's Naruko! Yours...?"

 

The pinkette maiden smiled. "It's Sakura. It was nice meeting you, Naruko." It was at that moment that emerald green locked with sapphire blue. The sun shined at its brightest, pink sakura petals dancing in the wind, almost as if it was a sign that these two girls were destined to meet.

 

After they parted ways, Naruko made her way home. The once rich and beautiful Namikaze mansion was now only a hollow form of its original beauty. The walls were fading, peeling, and cracking, and the floors needed repairing. Naruko, who used to adore and spend most of her time in the tranquil and rich greenery of their family garden, could only barely maintain it. When her father died so did their financial situation.

 

"Naruko, you're home?" Hearing the voice of her mother, Naruko raced inside the house, where she saw her mother drinking tea.

 

"Mom!" The blonde engulfed a woman of fair skin and long crimson locks in a tight hug. Kushina was sitting at their small family table where they usually had dinner and was happy to see her little girl had returned home safe and sound.

 

"Keiko-san let me off earlier today. It seems everyone is talking about Prince Sasuke's eighteenth birthday celebration. Maa, I can't believe little Sasu-chan is already eighteen now. I still remember the times when he was nothing more than a little boy who you used to play with all the time." The red-head began recalling memories that Naruko had long forgotten.

 

"Sasu-chan? I used to play with the prince?" This piece of news caught Naruko by surprise.

 

"Yep! You two were inseparable. It was so cute how Sasuke used to hold your hand, never wanting to share you with anyone. He really did inherit that certain possessive trait seen only in Uchiha men; only, he developed it at an earlier age. I wonder if he still remembers you?" pondered Kushina, pouring some tea into a cup and slid it over to Naruko.

 

"I highly doubt it, seeing how I don't remember him. Besides he's a prince who has girls all over the empire lusting after him. He probably forgot about me a long time ago." Naruko sipped her tea, staring out the open window she sat next to.

 

"The reason you probably forgot about him is most likely due to that head injury you received when you were younger. The doctor I brought over to the house, to check on you, did say some of your memories would be lost. Maybe you did just forget about him; the last time you saw each other was when you were five." That was the same age when her father died, Naruko noted. The mournful eyes of her mother made Naruko's heart ache, quickly changing the subject.

 

"So today I kneed some arrogant rich prick in his crown jewels." The blonde brought up today's incident; her mother almost spat out the tea she was drinking.

 

"Naruko, what have I told you about using violence?!" Kushina quickly scolded her daughter.

 

"To only use it when it's needed. But this jerk was forcing himself onto a very pretty girl, who obviously needed help. So I did the right thing by rescuing her. Plus that bastard called me fox-face." Remembering the taunting word he threw in her face brought a frown to the blonde's face.

 

"Then you did the right thing," Kushina said without hesitation, proud of her daughter for helping those in need as the protective mother didn't take too kindly to others teasing or bullying her cute daughter.

 

"Oh, bringing back the subject of Sasuke's birthday celebration, a letter of invitation was brought to the house today." Kushina set the invitation out on the table which Naruko picked up and began to read over.

 

"What? Why would we be invited to such a royal event?" suspiciously inquired Naruko.

 

"Though your father is now gone, I still come from a noble clan, and though my clan long ago lost its power and numbers, we are still considered to be nobles. So as nobles, we must still attend. Besides, maybe Sasu-chan still remembers you and will be happy to see you again. Now come here, I have something to show you." Naruko found herself dragged into her room where there laid out on her bed was a beautiful gown, dyed in vibrant shades of orange and red.

 

The colors reminded Naruko of the dawning sun; golden embroidered needlework was sewn onto the expensive fabric. Picking up a layer of the gown, Naruko softly gasped at how the soft the material felt against her fingers. In awe, she ran her hand over the majestic embroidered artwork of a nine-tailed fox howling at the moon that was located on the back. A light colored orange scarf went along with the attire. "It's beautiful, but how did you get your hands on this?" Naruko could tell from the needlework, fabric, and the bright dyed color that such a gown must've cost a fortune.

 

"I did most of the needlework, and after striking a deal with Keiko-san, she allowed me to borrow one for you and for myself for the party. When you're invited to events like this, you have to look the part. Oh, I still have some old hair accessories that I think will look good on you!" excitedly announced Kushina.

 

"Why even dig them up? If you haven't noticed, my hair is short now." Naruko ran her fingers through her short, unruly blonde locks that barely came to her shoulders.

 

"I'm still angry at you for cutting your hair," Kushina said, pulling out a jewelry box that only held five pieces of jewelry inside; the rest had been sold away in order to earn money. Naruko saw her mother search for something, in particular, that would go with her attire.

 

"I had to! It kept getting in the way whenever I had to work, besides its just hair. It can grow back, though... I really like my short hair!" grinned Naruko, paying no mind to the glare her mother threw her way.

 

"You always act first without thinking of the consequences! Your long hair was so beautiful; many girls would've died to have hair like yours, and there you go cutting it off!" scolded Kushina, before a smile broke out on her face once she found what she was looking for. "Here it is! This will go excellently with your clothes!" Turning her daughter towards the mirror in her room, she held up a blooming orange flower hair clip next to her hair. Dangling from it was a small shiny sun pendant and white beads.

 

"You were four when your father bought this," Kushina suddenly revealed. "At the time you were too young for jewelry such as this, so I promised him that I'd keep it safe and wait until you become older to wear it. A lot has happened since then and our baby girl has grown into a fine young lady." Naruko saw a touch of nostalgia wash over her mother; violet eyes were brimmed with tears that she quickly wiped away, forcing a smile on her face.

 

"You are our sun, and we couldn't have asked for a more beautiful baby girl." Hearing such heartfelt words come from her mother's mouth, Naruko spun around and hugged the strong, beautiful woman who after the death of her father had taken on so much responsibility, yet despite the tough times, remained so strong. In Naruko's eyes, all women should be like her mother, a woman who stood firm and strong, so full of life and love, allowing nothing to stand in her way. Her mother sacrificed so much to provide a stable life for her that Naruko sometimes felt as if she was selfish for being unable to sacrifice something in return.

 

"Thank you for being the best mother ever. I love you, mom!" Both mother and daughter shared a touching hug, unaware of what fate had in store for one of them

 

**End of Chapter One**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you giving this story a chance, please review, follow, or favorite! Curious on what kind of clothing Sakura and Naruko are wearing, just look up Daxiushan or look up hanfu styles.


	2. The Cherry Blossom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: So glad that you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story! For right now, I don't know how long I'm going to make this story and I hope you enjoy chapter two.
> 
> A/N: So far, I have one vote in changing this story to an M rated story, but I'm going to need more opinion, before making the final decision.
> 
> Beta By: Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 

**Chapter Two**

 

" **The Cherry Blossom** **"**

 

A young woman with hair the color of sakura petals sat in front of the mirror, running a brush through the long silky tresses. After brushing her hair, the woman picked up a plum blossom hairpin, smiling softly as she recalled fond memories from her childhood. Of how when she was a little girl, she was invited to the palace to attend Prince Sasuke's fourth birthday only to have a few of the older, mean kids, who had come along with their parents, pick on her and even stole her hairpin.

 

Sitting on the ground, she remembered herself crying like a pitiful child, hearing the mean taunts the kids were throwing her way. She hopelessly and desperately wished for someone to come to her aid, and as if her prayers were heard, he appeared. So elegant and majestic, bold and courageous. He effortlessly took down the kids who were twice his age, snatching back her hairpin, before presenting it to her.

 

"Here. Don't lose it again." His words were blunt and came out as if he was annoyed, but nevertheless, Sakura paid no attention. Her large emerald eyes were captivated by the cute raven-haired boy, who was none other than Prince Sasuke, who had come to her rescue. Immediately, she felt her cheeks become hot, and her heart pounded in her chest. She watched when he took off to catch up with some blonde-haired child, reaching out to hold that child's hand, before the two ran off somewhere.

 

Since then Sakura had never again encountered the prince, but would never forget the way he had made her heart pound. The prince was certainly blessed with good looks, ebony dark silky locks framing his face, large onyx eyes, porcelain smooth skin, the perfect symbolism of the moon. Untouchable and aloof, beauty and cold, someone who could only be admired from afar.

 

Sakura became curious about who exactly was that blonde haired child that the prince was holding hands with, but as time passed, she found the identity of that child to be irrelevant. Even though their first encounter was brief, Sakura never once stopped thinking about the prince, allowing her feelings for him to fester into a deep longing. She became relentless when it came to finding out any information that she could about the prince.

So far she learned that Prince Sasuke was a very serious and aloof man with an intelligent mind, something which prompted Sakura into studying more, hoping that one day her intelligence may even impress the prince if she ever met him again. She also heard of his exceedingly excellent martial art skills, from one of her maids who she ordered to keep her updated on gossip whenever it concerned the prince. At the age of sixteen, he even gained the position of the Unit commander which granted him total control of the empire's military.

 

This was considered an astonishing and impressive accomplishment by itself. During most emperor's reign, the power of the military had always been out of the royal family's hands, but the prince did the impossible. She also heard of how the prince had grown up to be quite the handsome man whose looks had captivated the hearts of many noble girls across the empire and foreign princesses from around the world, who all hoped that the prince would pay attention to them, though it seemed so far that no girl had been able to catch his attention.

 

Placing the treasured plum blossom hairpin back in its secured jewelry box, Sakura finished putting on the last touches of her makeup. "Ageha, get my umbrella. I wish to take a stroll outside," Sakura informed the young girl, who was only a year younger than herself, who hastily went to retrieve the item her mistress asked for. Once ready, Sakura, along with her personal servant Ageha, strolled outside.

 

Susanoo was the capital city of the Mangekyō Empire. A flourishing city of richness and color, strolling down the street Sakura saw street performers entertaining the crowd with acrobatic tricks and material arts. The streets were filled with the aroma of food that either came from streets vendor or restaurants.

 

Sakura decided that she was in favor for new dresses, so she made her way into Jade Lotus, the number one clothing store in the capital. They sold the most beautiful dresses and stylish men's clothes, all which were made from expensive and rare fabric, dazzled with beautiful embroidery and rhinestones. Walking into the luxury vast emerald building, Sakura wasn't surprised to see nothing but giggling beautiful girls, who were the daughters of powerful nobles and officials. A few she even recognized, due to the social parties she attended frequently because of her status, though only one stood out.

 

"Well, if it isn't ugly forehead? What brings you here?" Standing in front of the pinkette was a beautiful girl of the same age. Her long, light-colored blonde hair was pulled into a long ponytail, bangs framing the side of her face, and was dressed in a dark purple dress with bright floral designs.

 

"Nice seeing you too, Ino-pig." Both girls plastered honey-sweet smiles on their face, despite the tense atmosphere that crackled around them. Their poor maid-servants could only coward and stand loyally behind their mistresses.

 

"Are you shopping for a new dress as well? Don't tell me you also received an invitation?" inquired Ino, who once used to be Sakura's best-friend until they admitted to sharing similar feelings for a certain prince which terminated their friendship and made them into enemies.

 

"Invitation? Invitation to what?" It seemed Sakura's confusion caused the heiress of the Yamaka Clan to smile.

 

"Going by your confusion, I guess you weren't invited. Oh, well, that only leaves an open opportunity for me." With a snarky smile, Sakura watched Ino turn around and leave with her servant girl, raising questions about just what Ino was talking about. Not in the mood of shopping anymore, Sakura headed back out onto the streets. Watching some of the street performances, she heard gossip of a new trending dessert that had everyone in the capital hyped about and wanted to try it out for herself.

 

Though by the time they made it to the bakery, she saw a long line that led outside. "Miss, why don't I stay in line for you, while you do some more sightseeing?" sweetly offered Ageha. Not wanting to stay out in the hot sun for long, Sakura agreed. Taking the paper bamboo umbrella with her, she walked some more around town.

 

"Maa, what's a beautiful lady such as yourself doing out and about all alone?" Strolling up to her was quite the attractive lad whose enormous ego screamed arrogance, putting a dent in Sakura's good mood.

 

"I'm fine." Sakura's reply was curt and polite, about to make her way around the boy only for him to block her path with his presence.

 

"Now, there's no need to act shy. How about we stroll around town together? Maybe even catch something to drink and I'll buy you anything that you want." Sakura inwardly grimaced at how strong this man was coming onto her, frowning when he seized hold of her wrist.

 

"Like I said before, I'm fine." Sakura hated how most boys today were always so childish and arrogant, nothing compared to her beloved Prince Sasuke.

 

"Stop playing so hard to get. I'm just trying to ask you out for drinks." The guy leaned his head forward, invading Sakura's personal space when all of a sudden vibrant yellow blonde strands of hair appeared in her vision. A small hand reach out and removed the guy's arm from her wrist, before shooting those bright cerulean eyes her way.

 

"Are you okay?" Sakura could see that the person who came to her aid was a girl, who was quite small, appearing an inch shorter than herself, wearing plain commoner's attire.

 

"Oi, if a girl says beat it than scram. Don't try to force yourself onto an innocent girl," reprimand the girl as Sakura watched the boy's face grew angry.

 

"Commoners should learn to mind their own business! No one asked you to interfere! So scram, fox-face," sneered the boy. Watching the confrontation between the two, Sakura couldn't help but be in awe of the girl's strength and courage, whose presence was so bright and radiant that it could rival the sun. After the girl humiliated the boy, Sakura watched her about to leave and called out to her.

 

Once the girl turned around, Sakura was again taken away by the brightness of the girl's eyes that were as if she was looking into the sky. Short strands of unruly yellow-blonde hair framed her soft face, and some even ran down the center of her forehead. On each round cheek was three lines, whisker birthmarks, that really gave others the impression of a fox, something which Sakura found cute on the blonde.

 

"It's Naruko! Yours...?"

 

"It's Sakura. It was nice meeting you, Naruko," smiled Sakura, who couldn't shake the feeling that their meeting was a premonition of fate. Which even to her sounded ridiculous, softly feeling the breeze of the spring air, pink sakura petals dancing in the wind. The bright rays of the sun shined down on Naruko, who soon parted ways with Sakura. After the girl named Naruko left, Ageha came running up to Sakura, holding a box of desserts in her hands.

 

"Mistress, is something the matter?" concernedly asked the servant-girl. Hearing the voice of her servant, Sakura was brought out of her trance and answered the sweet girl.

 

"I'm fine. That's enough sightseeing for today. Let head home," Sakura informed her as the two loaded back up on the carriage, and traveled back in the direction of the Haruno manor. Sakura came from a scholar family and her father became an official at a young age. Since the time she could crawl, Sakura was always surrounded by books, which was due to her gifted intelligence. Her family, since she could remember, was always wealthy and happy, spoiling her with luxurious things from time to time.

 

Making her way through the azaleas flower garden maze, Sakura was informed of how her parents wished to see her and made her way back to meet them. "Father. Mother. I'm home!" Sakura soon took a seat before her parents, who were sitting side by side waiting for her, as a maid laid out some snacks on the table.

 

"Sakura, we have to exciting news that we wish to share with you. Today an invitation from the palace came, inviting us to attend Prince Sasuke's eighteenth birthday celebration banquet." Hearing what her mother just announced, Sakura jumped out of her seat, unable to hold in the large smile that broke out on her face.

 

"We were invited to the palace for Prince Sasuke's birthday banquet?! Why didn't you tell me this earlier!? No wonder why Ino-pig was acting all arrogant. Mom, I have to go shopping immediately!" Both parents and the servant smiled in amusement at the excitement the young mistress displayed, who was usually calm and composed until Prince Sasuke's name popped up.

 

"That's not all... Rumor has it that at this celebration banquet, Prince Sasuke and the Empress will pick out a few lucky girls who will become his concubines. Since so far, the prince has had no women at his manor, and it's finally time for him to accept a few. If you catch the prince's attention, you will no doubt be chosen. And who knows, you may even become his Phoenix by being crowned his Princess Consort." The words her father spoke only increased Sakura's mood; the poor girl was smiling so hard that her cheeks began to hurt.

 

"Don't worry about shopping for a dress. I already ordered some of the best high-quality dresses that the Jade Lotus has to offer. Along with jewelry and shoes, my daughter will outshine the rest of those spoiled bratty princesses." Her mother smiled confidently, honestly believing that her daughter stood out from those snotty and spoiled noble and official daughters. She had trained her daughter to be polite, kind, and intelligent.

 

If one wanted to be married into the royal family, they'd need a wealthy background, but also had to be smart and know how to act around royalty. In her eyes, Sakura was the best choice for the prince, already envisioning her daughter becoming a phoenix and marrying into the royal family.

 

"I already laid out of few things on your bed. Go and pick out which one you like best," said her mother, watching fondly as Sakura ran out of the room. Once she left the room, her father lost his smile and sighed melancholy.

 

"Do you really think it's best for her to catch the attention of Prince Sasuke; if she is chosen, there is no going back. You do know that, right?" Sakura's father, Kizashi, turned to face his wife, who took a bite out of a snack cake that was sitting on the table.

 

"Since she was little, our Sakura has always been infatuated with the prince. She is smart, intelligent, and is unlike the rest of those spoiled princesses here in the capital. How could the prince not fall in love with our beautiful girl? She would no doubt be a faithful wife and be devoted to him. The love she holds for him will no doubt move the cold-stone heart of his that I'm always hearing about. Trust me, she'll be fine." Sakura's mother, Mebuki, waved off her husband's worries.

 

"My lovely, beautiful wife, how can you say such things when you do not work at the palace? The royal family is more than what you hear from rumors on the streets. Despite the line of great male rulers they have been produced, their hearts are known to be cold as ice when it comes to women, love, and romance. I do not want our daughter to be stuck in a loveless marriage because her husband does not know how to show love and puts duty before his wife and future children. Our daughter deserves better than that..." Kizashi sternly told his wife, who began thinking over what he said.

 

"I heard that, but that could also be a false rumor. We don't know what's going on behind closed doors. This is her decision, not ours. Our daughter is not a little girl anymore, but a seventeen-year-old woman, who can make her own decision. Besides, even if you try to reason with her, it will fall on deaf ears once Prince Sasuke's name is mentioned. Don't worry about it; if someone can melt that prince's stone heart, it's our Sakura." Mebuki placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, giving him a comforting smile.

 

"If you say so..." Despite the comforting words and gesture his wife gave him, he still couldn't shake out the foreboding feeling in his chest.

 

Meanwhile, Sakura was in her room, giggling and raising up the pretty dresses that were laid out on her bed. Twirling around the room, she imagined how Prince Sasuke would instantly become entranced with her. Falling deeply in love once he saw her, he would make her his main wife, confessing his undying love and devotion and refusing the affection of the rest of his concubines as she would be the only one important to him.

 

"If Ino-pig thinks she's going to steal  _my_  Prince Sasuke, it will be over my dead body," glowered Sakura. She knew that if there was any competition that she was going to have when competing for the prince, then it was definitely going to be her long-term arch-enemy and ex-best-friend Ino. The beautiful heiress of the noble Yamaka Clan, who was known to be the number one beauty in the capital.

 

It was funny how in the beginning Sakura was a shy bookworm and Ino, of course, was an outstanding beauty, who was always surrounded by people. Girls were envious of her or wanted to become her friend, while boys found her beautiful, sending her endless number of gifts. Sakura would admit that she felt envious of her ex-best friend's reputation but didn't let it get to her, seeing how Ino was her closest and only friend.

 

Though the day Sakura admitted her feelings for the prince, Ino grew silent, admitting that she too also held feelings for the man Sakura saw as her soulmate. The girls knew that they could no longer be friends because in the end only one of them would end up with the prince. It was best to end their friendship than to hold onto it, becoming each others arch-enemy. Since then, they began competing against everything, throwing insults at each other whenever they ran into each other.

 

"I may lose everything else to you, Ino, but  _he_  is the only thing I refuse to hand over to you," vowed Sakura, clutching the dress in her hand. She was unaware that her main rival wasn't even her ex-best friend, but was, in fact, the savior who rescued her today on the street. Completely oblivious to the role that fate had planned for to her play in this never-ending love story, she smiled.

 

**End of Chapter Two**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review or follow/favorite~!  
> Link to Sakura Dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/541276448950127449/  
> Link to Sakura Earrings: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/479985272782122400/  
> Link to Sakura Hair Assecory: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/365987907200358338/


	3. The Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Not gonna lie, I ran into a bit of a writers-block with Sasuke chapter, so I hope it turns out alright~! :)
> 
> Beta By: Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 

 

**Chapter Three**

 

" **The Moon** **"**

 

The sound of a sword cutting through the air could be heard; holding the handle of the sword was a strikingly handsome man with dark raven hair, onyx eyes, and was dressed in dark blue silk robes. The man was practicing his swordsmanship in the garden of his manor when he paused his practicing and looked towards the hilt of his sword. Tied there was a silk red ribbon that had been given to him a long time ago by someone who was and still is very dear to him.

 

 _"You promise you'll never leave me?"_  He remembered himself holding the hand of a little blonde haired girl, who was very special to him. That night before, he had dreamt about his best friend one day leaving him alone, resulting in him waking up in a cold sweat. So when he saw her the next day, walking through the palace halls with her mother, he ran towards her and engulfed her small little frame in a tight hug.

 

Something which caught both mothers by surprise before they smiled amusingly at the adorable scene of their children together.  _"Sasu? What's_   _wrong?"_ asked the girl, wearing a vibrant orange and blue dress, hair styled into pigtails. She hugged him back, even patting his head, trying to comfort her worried friend.

 

Letting her pat his head, he glanced back at his mother and hers, and grabbed her hand and ran off with her towards one of the palace gardens. Once there, he confessed to her the dream he had the other night, never letting go of her small hands.  _"Sasu! I would never leave you! You're_   _my one and only best friend!"_  she proclaimed to him; the sincerity in her blue eyes spoke the volume of her words.

 

 _"But... You always go off doing crazy things! I don't want you to leave me!"_  Tears pricked in the corner of his large onyx eyes, arms folded across his chest, trying to look stern like his father. Seeing her best friend this way made the blonde haired girl undo the red ribbon that held up one of her pigtails.

 

 _"Here! This will always connect me to you."_  Sasuke watched as she tied the red ribbon around his wrist. Seeing this made him feel more reassured as afterward, the two children began playing together, competing to see who could throw the farthest rock across the lake.

 

Back in reality, Sasuke couldn't help but reflect on the good times he and that girl once shared. As children they would go exploring the palace, playing in the gardens, and even sometimes running into trouble that their mothers would later scold them for. Since the time he was an infant, he and that girl were always glued to each other's side, until that fated day arrived.

 

When the Sound Country attempted an invasion of the Mangekyō Empire, it cost the lives of many of their soldiers; one of those lives consisted of that girl's father. Sasuke would never forget that day, one moment they were playing with the red ball that was gifted to him by his brother only to have their fun interrupted by a messenger who delivered the tragic news.

 

It was on that day that the sun shed tears and eyes as bright stars mourned in deep anguish. To this day, Sasuke could still recall that feeling of helplessness he felt back then, remembering how his tiny feet were rooted to the ground, only able to stand there and watch her cry. Seeing such a heartbroken sight, Sasuke felt empathy for her pain, squeezing his tiny heart; vowing right then and there to never let another tear shed from her beautiful eyes.

 

Soon after that, she nor her mother ever stepped another foot inside of the palace again. When he was younger, he used to ask his mother about why she stopped showing up. Back then, his mother would evade the question, never wanting to answer him truthfully; only when he had gotten older did she finally tell him the truth.

 

"You two now live in two different worlds. After the death of Minato, everything changed for those two. How I wish I could have supported them, but my hands are full here at the palace. If one day you ever wish to meet her again, then you must grow strong, Sasuke. Especially if fate ever decides to give you such a lucky chance," his mother told him sincerely before taking her leave.

 

Sasuke remembered sitting there thinking over the words his mother said to him and later began thinking of ways to make himself stronger. He wanted to get stronger so that if fate ever allowed him to meet her again, he could protect her. So that never again would tears rain down from her eyes. Even now he could vividly recall her bright smile and warmth, how she brought happiness into the lives of everyone who knew her.

 

She was just like the sun, who glowed so brightly, yet so far out of his reach. That girl who was once his best friend, his second half, and as he got older, realized she was also his first love. This was what prompted Sasuke to gain more power, building and training his body until it was strong enough, joining the military and rising up in ranks until he finally gained power that was worthy enough in his eyes. "I see someone is in deep thought. Thinking of  _her_  again?" Sasuke was brought back to reality by a smooth, soft feminine voice; looking up, he saw a woman whom he greatly resembled in terms of appearance.

 

The woman was a stunning beauty; midnight dark locks ran down her back, eyes same as his own, a pure dark-blue silk dress embroidered with lilies and lotus petals. Standing loyally by her side were two servant girls as she must've left the rest of her servants somewhere else nearby out of sight. "Mother, what are you doing here?" Sheathing his sword, Sasuke made his way over to his mother, who sat under the red gazebo of the garden.

 

"I decided to visit my son since, after all, it is your eighteenth birthday celebration that has everyone talking excitingly to one another. Besides, this is also a good opportunity for you to add a few beautiful women to the manor. It must be lonely being here on your own." Like all mothers, she showed concern for her son.

 

"I wouldn't say that he is on his own here, Empress." Walking into the clearing were two men who were both considered quite close to the prince, who he met during his time in the military when he was nothing more than a foot soldier. Training together, experiencing life-threatening battles together, they formed quite the unusual friendship. As soon as Sasuke gained total control of the military, he wasted no time promoting them to the rank of general, not out of friendship but due to their skills that he acknowledged.

 

The Empress of the empire did nothing but smile amusingly at the white-haired young man who spoke; standing next to him was a tall and muscular stoic man, who continued to remain silent. "It's nice seeing you, Suigetsu. I hope you haven't been starting up trouble." She shot a teasing look directly at the man, who only grinned guiltily.

 

"When have you ever known me to start up trouble?"

 

"All the time," replied all three, minus the servant girls, who stood in the garden.

 

"Anyway, it would be a great idea to finally fill this gloomy place with a couple of beautiful women, who could soften up our dear Commander," joked Suigetsu, ignoring the glare Sasuke sent him.

 

"Do what you want, just as long as they are not idiots and annoying. I don't care," Sasuke expressed his nonchalant attitude towards the idea of him finally picking out a few concubines to fill his manor. The prince made his way under the gazebo and took a seat right across from his mother, posture cool, arms folded across his chest, eyes closed.

 

"Really? I wonder how your thoughts will change once I inform you that I invited Kushina and Naru-chan to the celebration banquet." Empress Mikoto smiled, and when Sasuke's eyes popped open instantly, a look of disbelief plastered on his face, shooting his gaze over to her to make sure she wasn't just getting his hopes up.

 

"Are you serious?"

 

"Who's Kushina and Naru-chan?" questioned a confused Suigetsu.

 

"Kushina is my best friend, someone who I even considered as a sister. She used to visit the palace, a long time ago, and when she did, always brought along her daughter Naruko. Both Sasuke and Naruko first met when they were nothing more than toddlers, but that's all it took for the two to become inseparable." said Empress Mikoto.

 

"What happened to them? How have I never heard any rumors about those two?" inquired Suigetsu, arms folded behind his head.

 

"Thirteen years ago tragedy struck them when Kushina lost her husband in Sound Country's attempted invasion of the empire. Since then, they have been on their own, working hard to make a living for themselves." There was a touch of sadness in the Empress's eyes as she thought of her best friend and daughter.

 

"So once upon a time, our and fearless Commander had a first love, huh prince?" Suigetsu aimed a teasing grin towards the prince's direction, only to see that the man was currently missing.

 

"Oi, where did he go?! Juugo, did you see where he left to?" Suigetsu asked his companion standing beside him, who ignored his loud-mouth friend, bowing towards the empress before taking his silent leave.

 

"Damn it, Juugo, answer me! Don't you walk away from me!" Suigetsu angrily stalked off, following behind Juugo. Silently giggling at their antics, Empress Mikoto smiled, taking a drink of her chrysanthemum tea as she stared at the koi pond in the garden.

 

"It's been thirteen years since we've last seen each other, sister. Finally, after such a long time, I will be able to see your face again." The beautiful woman smiled, meanwhile, Sasuke was by himself, deep in thought, going over the information his mother said to him. Images of a blonde-haired little girl with bright blue eyes and whisker birthmarks filled his head, unaware when a group of giggling servant girls came towards his way, flushed and shooting him flirtatious looks.

 

Sasuke was only brought away from his thoughts when he felt something trip over his foot and instinctively reached out and caught the womanly figure in his arms. Feeling such strong arms hold her waist, the young woman blush as she was sat back on her feet, being in such close contact with the handsome prince made her cheeks flush harder, ignoring the glares the other two female servants were sending her. Ignoring the looks the three maids were giving him, Sasuke was about to continue on his way when a hand seized hold of his attire.

 

Glancing from the small hands that were tightly clutching his robe, he directed his calm onyx eyes up towards to the face of the blushing girl who began fluttering her eyelashes up at him. "My prince, at least allow me to express my thanks for saving me. This poor servant wouldn't know what to do with herself if she can not express her thanks to her savior," she seductively said, shamelessly pressing her body against the prince.

 

Watching the interesting scene from a distance stood both Suigetsu and Juugo, neither of them saying a word, but the grin on Suigetsu's face revealed just how amusing he found the entire situation. Meanwhile, with the female servant and Sasuke, the girl thought she could somehow seduce the prince if she played her cards correctly. Purposely tripping herself, just so he would catch her; feeling those strong arms of his made her tremble with excitement.

 

Her face was so close to the prince that she saw not a single flaw on his handsomely structured face. The gaze of his onyx eyes sent her heart beating madly, arrogantly thinking that her looks that had captivated so many of the soldiers stationed at the palace and the manor could also charm the prince as well. Sasuke for a moment said nothing before opening his mouth. "Suigetsu, throw this trash out of my manor. She is to never step foot in here again." The cold expression of disgust in the prince's eyes made the servant girl tremble from fright, though it was his order that made her tear up and yell out to him.

 

"My prince, I'm so sorry! Please don't throw me out! Please!" she repeatedly begged for forgiveness, though once Sasuke pushed her away, he walked silently away, never once looking back.

 

"Maa, Sasuke's always got to give me the troublesome jobs," sighed Suigetsu, not in the mood for dealing with another foolish maid girl getting thrown out of the manor. Suigetsu would've thought that by now, after so many failed attempts, that most of the servant girls working in the manor would have by now got it into their heads not to flirt and throw themselves at the prince.

 

Obviously, they must've thought Sasuke was that type of guy who didn't mind lying in bed with any pretty face that caught his fancy. Not wanting to hear any more of the girl's screaming, Suigetsu looked towards Juugo, who silently walked forward, throwing the screaming servant girl over his shoulders and headed towards the manor's exit.

 

Making his way towards his chambers, Sasuke was frustrated that once again a stupid girl had the guts to think that she could seduce him, by flashing a pretty face and honey sweet words. Did they really think that lowly of him? Were they really that arrogant to think he could be so easily charmed? Sitting down at his desk, he rubbed his forehead, calming himself down by thinking of a certain blonde-haired little girl.

 

Though now that he thought about it, that girl should no longer be little but in fact a mature young woman, leaving him to ponder just on how much she had changed over the years. Such as, was her personality still the same or had it changed over the years they were separated? He also wondered if her eyes were still a bright shade of blue that put the sky to shame. Did she still wear her hair in pigtails like when they were young? Had she grown or was she still short? Sasuke couldn't help but hide a teasing smirk at the last question, remembering how when they were young Naruko couldn't stand her short height.

 

"I wonder if she's still the same dobe that I remember her to be?" inquired Sasuke, remembering the trouble Naruko used to always get herself into, performing pranks around the palace, guards chasing after the energetic little girl. Every time Naruko ended up in some troublesome situation, she somehow always dragged Sasuke into it. Even though at times he may have seemed annoyed with her actions, he truly cared for her.

 

"You know, it's been thirteen years; are you sure this girl is still single?" came the voice of Suigetsu, and Sasuke had to wonder just when did his general enter his chambers. Though pushing Suigetsu invading his chambers aside, the young general did have a point. Leaving him to ask himself, was Naruko seeing someone or even engaged at this point in her life?

 

This thought did not settle well with Sasuke; the urge of grabbing his sword and stabbing it through that traitorous bastard who dared to steal her away from him had his heart seething with jealousy. This was an emotion he never felt before until it concerned Naruko. Sasuke didn't like the thought of her seeing someone and was going to make sure of this when he saw her at the celebration banquet.

 

"You were mine back then, and you are mine now," possessively vowed Sasuke, hands gripping the handle of his sword. He was the moon. She was his sun... but where did that leave the cherry blossom who loved the moon?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review or follow/favorite!


	4. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Plus Ultra~! Finally started watching season three of Boku no Hero! Anyway, hope you all enjoy chapter four~! :)
> 
> Beta By: Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 

 

**Chapter Four**

 

**"Reunion"**

 

It was finally the day of Prince Sasuke's birthday celebration banquet and things were lively at the palace. Orders were being barked out; the maids and eunuchs, who worked in the palace, could be seen scurrying around, putting up decorations or helping out in the kitchen, making sure everything was prepared and perfect for when the guests arrived. All throughout the empire, those who were sent an invitation were getting prepared and ready to load up in their carriages to enter the palace.

 

Currently, at the Haruno residence, Sakura's mother was in her room, helping her daughter put on some jewelry, placing a pink and gold flower hairpin in her hair. "So beautiful! I just know you're going to catch the prince's attention!" encouraged Lady Mebuki, smiling at the reflection of her daughter in the mirror.

 

Sakura marveled at the style the maids did her hair in, which was a simple hairstyle with a portion of it in a bun on the side of her head, while the rest either framed her face or was left down in the back. She was dressed in a lovely bright pink and yellow dress with gold embroidery; matching shoes were placed on her feet. Her lips were painted a soft shade of pink that made one yearn for a kiss from her. Her nails were perfectly manicured with a gold design painted on each nail, while her makeup was light so that it brought out her natural beauty.

 

Lady Mebuki also looked lovely in the light green and pink lotus dress she was wearing, hair adorned with accessories as the two soon met up with Sakura's father. "My two girls look absolutely beautiful," he praised, signaling for one of the servants to get the carriage ready. Once outside, they loaded up and set course towards the palace.

 

Meanwhile, over at the Namikaze residence, Kushina was rushing, putting on the finishing touches of Naruko's makeup, when she finally stood back and was in awe of her work. "My Naru-chan looks absolutely stunning!" smiled the proud mother. Naruko took a look at herself in the mirror and saw that besides shaping her eyebrows, her mother also painted her lips a nice cherry red, bring out their full allure. Gold tassels flower earrings hung from her ears; the hairpin gifted from her father was pinned on the left side of her head.

 

Her hair was combed and tamed, framing her heart-shaped face, and she was dressed in the beautiful gown her dear mother had picked out for her. Kushina was also dressed up for the celebration banquet, wearing a violet-plum blossom dress, leaving her long crimson hair down with a simple yet elegant crown headpiece. "Alright, let's hurry and load up in the carriage!" Grabbing her daughter's hand, she led her outside where a carriage awaited them.

 

"Carriage? Since when can we afford a carriage?" inquired Naruko, eyeing the carriage that she knew they couldn't afford, watching her mother load up inside.

 

"Don't worry about the details, but just know a dear friend of your mother's was kind enough to loan us one for the evening. Now let's go and have a good time with some old friends who we haven't seen in a long time." Smiling, Kushina patted her daughter's hand as the women set off towards the palace. Sitting beside her mother, Naruko couldn't help but feel somewhat uneasy for some particular reason.

 

While on the other hand, Sakura couldn't fight the smile plastered on her face as she was finally going to meet the man of her dreams, the one she deemed as her soulmate. Solely believing that with this one encounter, all of her dreams would soon come true. She was unaware, however, that the girl the prince was eager to meet was not her but was a blonde with azure eyes.

 

* * *

 

The banquet celebration for Prince Sasuke's birthday was a lavish event, seeing how Emperor Fugaku only had two sons; one was the treasured Crown Prince, Uchiha Itachi, and the other was Prince Sasuke, both who the Emperor had with Empress Mikoto. Attending his younger brother's birthday banquet, the Crown Prince Itachi was a beautiful, handsome man, so eye-catching that many of the women at the celebration banquet couldn't keep their eyes off of him.

 

Standing at his side was a beautiful and slim blonde woman, dressed in a red and black dress with gold embroidery. Matching her husband's attire was Crown Princess Deidara. The lovely couple also brought along their two children, seven-year-old Prince Akihiko, who had his mother's hair and eye color but resembled his father more with his facial features, and their two-year-old daughter, Princess Tsukiko, who was an extremely adorable girl, inheriting her father's raven hair which was dolled up into a cute hairstyle. Being carried by him, she rested her head on his shoulder.

 

"Where is that antisocial brother of yours? He does know that this is his birthday banquet, un?" Deidara leaned in to whisper into her husband's ear.

 

"He probably wanted to get away and is out by the garden, don't worry. Mother will soon find and drag him back to socialize with the guests. See, there they go..." Itachi smiled amusingly as the couple watched Empress Mikoto secretly drag Sasuke back into the room where the guests were socializing with everyone.

 

"Mother, I wish to go play in the garden," asked Prince Akihiko, looking at his mother.

 

"Okay, but stay out of trouble and be on your best behavior," his mother sternly told him, before watching him run off. Stepping closer to stand beside her husband, she ran her hand through her daughter's hair, smiling at their little one, who seemed to have fallen asleep on her father's shoulder.

 

"If you want, I don't mind holding her for you, un," Deidara suggested, knowing that sooner or later her husband would have to leave to socialize with the guests, who would either try to gain favor or push one of their daughters onto him. It was always the latter that seemed to aggravate the Crown Princess's nerves, but she was able to calm down, knowing that her husband only had one woman in his heart and that was her-which was shown by him never paying any attention to the four concubines that were living in his manor, that was pushed onto him without his consent.

 

"I don't mind holding her for a little while longer. Plus she's sleeping so soundly; handing her over would only wake her up." Hearing this from her husband, the Crown Princess couldn't help but smile.

 

"You really do spoil her, un. No wonder she loves her father so much." They shared a loving look when something caught the Crown Princess's attention. "Ah, it seems Prime Minister Danzo has intercepted the Empress and your brother. Most likely trying to auction another one of his nieces off to the royal family," frowned Deidara, eyes on the older man standing on the other side of the room.

 

"My Empress, it is good to see you and the Prince in perfect health," Prime Minister Danzo greeted the Empress, who wore an elaborate white dress with silver embroidery and accessories. Her every move and presence was majestic. Standing by her side, Prince Sasuke had inwardly frowned; not only had his mother dragged him around to meet with a bunch of annoying girls but now he had to stand here and try to have a conversation with a man he disliked.

 

Who in the court didn't know of Danzo's rising power, that was starting to become a threat to the imperial family? Even his own father was starting to become weary of Danzo's power but yet was unable to do anything about it. Not if he wanted chaos to erupt in the court, which would no doubt leave behind more casualties than could be imagined. Not only that, the man had close ties to the Dowager Empress, Sasuke's grandmother, but not by blood, both were manipulative and very old tradition.

 

Sasuke just knew in his gut that behind closed doors this man was up to no good, but did not have any proof. "It's good seeing you as well, Prime Minister Danzo, and who is this lovely young lady standing next to you?" Empress Mikoto eyed the sweet young beauty standing next to him.

 

"This is my niece Akemi; she is a smart girl, who excels in singing, dancing, calligraphy, and even playing the guqin. I think her and the Prince are well suited for each other and the Dowager Empress thinks so as well." Hearing him mention the Dowager Empress, both Mikoto and Sasuke knew what he was up to, seeing how he played this same card when he offered his first niece to become a concubine for the Crown Prince. Even though Sasuke's mother was the Empress, everyone knew that it was the Dowager Empress who truly held power when it came to the imperial family and court.

 

"Greetings, Prince Sasuke, Akemi is so happy to finally meet you. Would this prince mind escorting Akemi to the Chrysanthemums Garden to chat?" Akemi was a cute girl, unlike the mature and grace of her older sister, dressed in a soft blue dress. Based on appearances and the way she acted, she gave off the impression of a kind, soft-hearted girl who could hold no ill-intention. Though, Sasuke knew better than to trust such a woman, who more than likely had hidden motives that she refused to reveal.

 

"Of course, the prince will be more than happy to escort Akemi." The silent warning look that his mother shot towards him told Sasuke to play along. Though he was reluctant, he obeyed his mother, silently allowing Akemi to follow him towards the Chrysanthemums Garden.

 

* * *

 

After being dropped off at the palace, Naruko couldn't help but stare in awe at the glamorous and grand architecture of the palace. With her eyes so busy taking in her surroundings, she was unaware of the whispering and stares they were receiving from the guests. Though, Kushina was aware of the attention they were receiving but opted just to ignore it.

 

Naruko was so busy sightseeing that she missed when a pair of silver-white eyes lit up when they caught sight of the blonde who she had been desperate to meet once again. Finally, it seemed that her prayers had been answered.

 

"Lady Hinata, is everything alright with you?" asked a handsome, long-haired man standing next to to the beautiful heiress of the Hyuuga Clan.

 

"Everything is fine, Neji-niisama," answered Hinata.

 

It wasn't long before Naruko saw a dazzling figure of a woman make her way toward them, and she saw her mother smile. "Empress, it seems you've gotten more beautiful with age. It's been a long time since we last saw each other." Hearing how her mother addressed the woman standing before them caught Naruko off guard. Stunned azure eyes stared at her mother before moving them onto the dazzling woman in white and silver.

 

"Kushina, you don't know how happy I am to see you again. It's truly been a long time." Tears gathered in Empress Mikoto's eyes that she tried to fight away when her gaze landed on the figure standing next to Kushina.

 

"Naruko?! It seems that the little ball of energy that used to run around the palace has grown into such a beautiful girl." Naruko found it weird having the Empress of the empire address her so familiarly. Such discomfort did not escape Mikoto's trained eyes, especially considering how as a little girl Naruko had been very close to her, recalling the time when the blonde used to call her Auntie Mikoto.

 

"As I have written to you before, Naruko does not remember the times she spent at the palace. Naruko, why don't you try to mingle with the guests while the Empress and I get caught up?" advised Kushina as Naruko was more than happy to have an excuse to escape. Bowing to the Empress, Naruko made her leave.

 

Watching her walk away, Empress Mikoto sighed. "She really doesn't remember me." There was a slight touch of sadness in her eyes when she felt someone take hold of her hands.

 

"Naruko had an encounter that made her lose her memories of the time she spent here. Though, the doctor did say that there's a slight chance of her recovering those memories one day. Now, what things have I missed out on since we've been separated?" inquired Kushina as the two walk off to somewhere more private to discuss things.

 

* * *

 

Once at the palace, Sakura socialized with a few girls, who were daughters of officials and military generals, before she went looking for Prince Sasuke. Currently, in the Chrysanthemums Garden, she was shocked to find the familiar face of the girl who had saved her a few days ago. The girl, Naruko was her name, seemed to be also in shock to have encountered Sakura once again. Though, Sakura was more surprised to see the blonde at such an event as Prince Sasuke's birthday banquet since she thought Naruko was a just normal commoner.

 

"Funny seeing you again. There isn't any guy bothering you again, is there?" teased Naruko, watching Sakura make her way over, her servant girl standing loyally behind her mistress.

 

"It's nice seeing you again as well, Naruko," greeted Sakura.

 

"So are you just as bored as I am? I rather I was working than being stuck here, but it was my mother who wanted me to come," grumbled Naruko, folding her arms across her chest.

 

"You were forced to come here against your will?" Sakura was curious to discover more about Naruko, who she found to be such an intriguing character.

 

"A little bit of yes and no, but as long as my mother is happy, that's all I really care about." It was obvious to Sakura how much Naruko cared for her mother, briefly noting how the blonde looked beautiful in her dress; that bright shade of orange really complimented Naruko's personality. Walking farther up ahead, the two girls spotted a bridge that connected to a gazebo sitting in the middle of a lake.

 

It was only until they got closer that they realized that there were two people standing underneath. It was in that moment that azure clashed with onyx, both standing there in a trance as they locked eyes with each other. Meanwhile, Sakura was overjoyed that after so many years she finally met the man of her dreams.

 

Akemi stood there glaring at the two girls who stole Prince Sasuke's attention, watching him leave her side and walk over to the girls; though it was the blonde girl he stopped and stood in front of. Naruko, on the other hand, didn't know why this man standing in front of her seemed so familiar nor did she understand the ecstatic feeling that overcame her, unaware when she uttered, "Sa...Sas..uke..."

 

**End of Chapter Four**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now includes links-Sakura Hair Accessories: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/479985272782122415/;
> 
> Sakura Dress:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/479985272782163182/
> 
> Style of Naruko dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/479985272782163190/
> 
> Deidara Dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/479985272782122620/
> 
> OC Akemi Dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/479985272782028311/


End file.
